Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to packaging for a surgical repair kit, and more particularly, packaging for a surgical repair kit which includes at least one surgical mesh and at least one surgical plug.
Background of the Related Art
Surgical meshes are typically employed to repair or obturate an opening in tissue or a wound, such as a hernia or fistula. The surgical mesh may be positioned across the opening in a generally planar configuration to support the tissue and/or wound. In some instances, the opening in the tissue and/or wound may have a depth that spans multiple layers of tissue, such as a ventral hernia or colostomy. In such instances, the surgical mesh may be combined with a surgical plug to further support the depth of the opening.
Conventional techniques for transporting and storing such devices may not be entirely satisfactory. These techniques may lead to damage or alteration of the shape of the surgical mesh and/or the surgical plug. The surgical plug, typically having a three-dimensional configuration, i.e., a cylindrical or conical configuration, may be intended to be inserted into a hernial canal of corresponding size and shape. The shape of the device facilitates the insertion and placement of the device for treatment of hernias. If the device is crushed during shipping, it may be difficult for the surgeon to use the device and properly place it in the patient. Therefore, the maintenance of the shape of the surgical mesh and/or the surgical plug may be important.
However, since surgical mesh and/or surgical plugs may often by configured to be sufficiently flexible to be rolled, folded, and/or reconfigured prior to implantation, it may be difficult to prevent alteration of such implants during manufacturing, sterilizing, shipping and/or storing. It would be beneficial to provide packages suitable for storing and/or receiving a surgical mesh and a surgical plug which maintains the shape of the surgical mesh and the surgical plug separately.